There have been proposed technique for displaying predetermined screens on a display of a terminal device (see, for example, JP-A-H11-212914 and JP-A-2009-207872). JP-A-H11-212914 describes an on-line business processing system which accesses a host computer to perform a business process. In the on-line business processing system, output logical information and output control information are output from an on-line business program installed in the host computer. Then, based on the output information, hypertext combined with a pre-stored hypertext template is transmitted from the host computer to a browser. Based on the hypertext, data is displayed on the browser.
JP-A-2009-207872 describes a medical control system that displays a screen for controlling a medical device on a controller. In the medical control system, the controller receives GUI setting information from the medical device. The GUI setting information is text data, which is GUI screen parameter information, generated for forming each of components of a GUI screen. The controller analyzes the GUI setting information so as to generate component images, combines the component images so as to form the GUI image, and displays the GUI image. Also, there is described that the controller may store template information on a plurality of graphics in advance, and adjust the sizes or positions of the graphics based on the GUI screen parameter information.